Tu estatura
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Después de pensarlo mucho, Edward finalmente entendió por qué Roy se la pasaba molestándolo... ¡LO ODIABA! ¡EL CORONEL LO ODIABA!¡Y MÁS A SU ESTATURA!... ¿Pero era verdad?


Bueno, éste es mi primer fic de FMA. Lo hice apenas viendo 12 capítulos de la serie... ¡es que era tan evidente la mirada extraña de Roy hacia Edward que no pude evitar enamorarme de la pareja! ///

En fin. Gracias y ojalá los disfruten. Son bienvenidos todo tipo de sarcasmos, jitomatazos y amenazas de muerte

Nos vemos

* * *

"Tu estatura"

Capítulo Único

Lo había pensado mucho, tanto que terminó por dolerle la cabeza… pero finalmente había dado con la respuesta definitiva:

_Lo odiaba_

Sí, no había duda de ello… sino, ¿a que se debían tantas burlas, menosprecios y sarcasmos? Cada que entraba a su oficina siempre le recibía con uno de sus molestos comentarios… pero, lo curioso de todo, era que su objeto de burla no eran sus ojos, o su cabello, ni siquiera su desempeño en las misiones…

Como la eterna piedrita en el zapato que no deja de molestar, Roy Mustang siempre se reía por lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez:

_Su estatura_

"_**-¿Eh? ¿Estabas ahí? Lo siento: creí que eras un garbanzo que se me había caído del almuerzo"**_

"_**-Vaya, sigue creciendo así y pronto serás más alto que una hormiga"**_

"_**-No puedo creer que una simple florecita te haga sombra… pero bueno, al menos nunca sufrirás de un bronceado excesivo"**_

"_**-¿Esta pila de documentos es capaz de ocultarte? Mira el lado positivo: hasta una piedrita puede ser un buen escondite para ti"**_

Y así seguían y seguían y seguían las sartas de estupideces que le escupía

Al principio creyó que lo hacía sin querer (como solía suceder la primera vez que le veían). Luego por diversión, después por costumbre… ¡pero luego de 3 años con lo mismo ya le hacía pensar otra cosa! ¡LO HACÍA POR AMARGARLE LA EXISTENCIA! No había duda de eso

Y sin importar cuánto se enojara, reclamara y pataleara, su superior le daba la espalda, lo ignoraba titánicamente por más de 10 minutos… ¡todo para que al final le saliera con una de sus prepotentes sonrisas y diciendo!:

"_**-Perdona, es que creí que era físicamente imposible que un garbanzo pudiera hablar"**_

Oh, joder: con eso lograba que su poca cordura se fuera al carajo

¿Qué hacía? ¡Pues nada! ¡Sólo salía de la oficina azotando la puerta! ¡Mierda! Tenía tantas ganas de darle un puñetazo y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa… aunque… seguramente, no sólo las autoridades se pondrían de su parte, sino que lo encerrarían unos días por agredir a un superior… ¡Carajo! ¡El sistema no funcionaba!

Definitivamente ése Mustang era un malnacido hijo de la…

**-Acero… Acero… ¡Enano!** –su irritante voz le llamó la atención **-¿Me estás escuchando?**

**-¿Eh? –** rayos, y él que estaba disfrutando del silencio y del cómodo sillón. Le miró de soslayo **-¿Me decía…?**

**-Creí que al menos oías –**sonrió divertido **–Ahora resulta que no sólo eres enano, sino también sordo**

**-Uy, pues lo lamento –**dijo sarcástico y mirándolo con aburrimiento –**Pero no puede culparme: la mayoría de las cosas que dice suelen ser tonterías. No creí que ésta vez fuera diferente**

**-Jo, parece que el niño se molestó –**le había sorprendido esa contestación pero siguió conservando su aparente tranquilidad **–Y también que los garbanzos tienen su genio**

**-¡Los garbanzos se cansaron de ser su botana!** –se levantó de un salto. Caminó a la salida **–Me largo**

**-Tú no te vas**

**-Obsérveme**

Tomó la fía perilla… aunque, para su sorpresa, el Coronel había puesto su mano sobre la puerta, impidiéndole abrir

Estaba justo a sus espaldas y, para joderle más, su sombra le tapaba completamente

-**Dije que no te irías –**dijo firme **–Es una orden**

**-No tengo ganas de seguir órdenes estúpidas** –estaba harto **–Es patético que use su rango por un interés personal tan inútil **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-¿Sabe qué? ¡Ya deje ésa tonta ignorancia! **–se volteó completamente -¡**Si tiene algún problema conmigo, sólo dígalo! ¡No es necesario que finja!**

**-¿Problema? **–tomó algo de distancia… sin embargo, su ceño se había fruncido **–Explícate…**

**-¿Lo ve? ¡Está haciéndolo de nuevo! **–agitó los brazos, desesperado **-¡No finja que no sabe nada! **

**-¿Qué debería saber?**

**-Usted tiene algo contra mí –** si no se tranquilizaba y le hablaba seriamente no lo tomaría en serio **–Desde que nos conocemos siempre ha tenido ésa actitud conmigo**

…

…

**-Continúa…**

Bien, al parecer ya tenía toda su atención

-**Se burla de mí, me agrede con comentarios sarcásticos, desprecia mi presencia… y lo peor es que concentra su ira en una característica física que no le incumbe**

**-¿Tu estatura? –**respondió relajado y con una pequeña sonrisa **-¿Todo este formalismo e ira contenida para reclamarme sobre tu estatura?**

**-¡No le estoy reclamando eso! –**trataba de mantenerse calmado… ¡pero maldición! Mustang era de las personas que no se tomaban nada en serio… ¡le crispaba los nervios! **- ¡Estoy reclamándole que deje de molestarme con mi tamaño! ¡Siempre es lo mismo, carajo! ¡¿Cree que no harta?! ¡Pues fíjese que sí! ¡Y mucho! –**ya había tomado vuelo, ahora no pararía hasta desahogarse **-¡Todos los días, durante los tres años que hemos trabajado juntos, siempre es la misma puta burla! Sería más llevadero si al menos le variara… ¡pero no! ¡Una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez es por lo mismo! ¡No es justo que se aproveche de su rango militar para hacerme la vida imposible!**

**-¿Hacerte la vida imposible?** –su gesto divertido había cambiado a uno de extrañeza **-¿Y por qué crees que es por eso?**

**-¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué sigue fingiendo que no sabe nada?! ¡Pero no crea que se seguirá burlando de mí! ¡Al fin descubrí su razón! **–dijo en tono victorioso… aunque, ¿era adecuada la palabra "victoria" dada la causa?

**-Tu… ¿lo sabes? –**ahora se notaba algo inquieto

**-¡Sí! ¡Después de tanto tiempo ya sé por qué me molesta tan castrantemente!** –tomó aire **–USTED ODIA MI ESTATURA**

…

…

…

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Sí! ¡Usted odia mi estatura y por eso se la pasa molestándome! Más aún, también me odia a mí… ¡pero en especial a mi estatura!**

…

…

…

…

**-¿Y por qué iba a odiarte? ¿Y más a tu estatura?**

**-¡No tengo idea! Es el de la mente criminal, usted dígame**

…

…

…

Por un momento creyó que el Coronel le saldría con uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios, o que no le contestaría… o al menos que se echaría y reír, ¿y quien no? Al final sus conclusiones y la manera en que las expresó fueron TAN tontas e infantiles

La próxima vez procuraría enfocarse en la forma de decirlas… pero, al contario de todo, sólo le vio esbozar una sonrisa relajada

**-Jejejeje supongo que después de tantos años burlándome era natural que pensaras eso **– se acercó un poco más haciendo que Elric chocara con la puerta –**Dices que soy el de la mente criminal, ¿cierto?**

**-¡S-Si! -** ¡No! ¡Si dudaba ahora seguramente todo ser iría al carajo! ¡Debía aguantar ésa intimidante sombra y la impertinente mirada negra! ¡Sólo un poco más! **–Y no tengo idea de por qué sigue igual**

**-Debió dolerte la cabeza por pensar en la "posible razón"** -¡¿COMO LO SUPO?!**- Y no sería muy amable de mi parte dejarte con la duda después de semejante esfuerzo**

¿Eso significaba que le explicaría por qué…?

Tragó en seco y relajó sus facciones: debía estar listo para recibir el duro latigazo de la verdad

**-Pero sólo te aclararé una de las dos suposiciones que hiciste, ¿lo aceptas?**

¿Sólo una? Bueno, era mejor que nada… y posiblemente con ella podría suponer la segunda

**-Supongo que sí** –respondió con aparente resignación

**-Bien –**suspiró… y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara: un par de centímetros los separaban **– Entonces… ¿quieres saber si odio tu estatura?**

**-S-Si… **-¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué se acercaba tanto?! ¡¿Acaso no sabía que existía algo llamado "espacio personal"?! ¡Estúpido Mustang! Lo peor era que no podía escapar: estaba entre la puerta y el Coronel… ¡pero aún! Los brazos del más grande le bloqueaban las salidas laterales –**Dígalo de una vez: no tengo todo el día**

Esta oración pareció agradar al ojinegro, quien sonrió de lado

**-Muy bien, Edward **

…

…

… ¿Edward?

…

…

¿Le… había llamado por su nombre?

…

Eso significaba una cosa: era el sonido de la primera trompeta del ángel que anuncia el apocalipsis

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza… sintió que la sangre se acumulaba de golpe en su cara… ¡y ese jodido de Mustang seguía tan cerca! ¡Maldición!

**-Creo… que te has confundido** –dijo finalmente **–No odio tu estatura… al contrario**

¿Al contrario?

**-Y no para poder molestarte o algo así… sino porque puedo hacer esto**

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta sintió… una tibieza en su frente… algo suave… y un poco húmedo…

…

…

Roy Mustang le había besado en la frente…

…

…

…

…

Con desconcierto le miró y divisó una sonrisa tan tierna…

**-Por eso adoro tu estatura**

…

…

…

No era capaz de decir algo… estaba en shock…

…

…

Si lo pensaba con más detenimiento: si adoraba su estatura quería decir que también…

**-¡Eso es todo, mi querido garbanzo parlante con mal genio!**

… Garbanzo…

…

… parlante…

…

… con mal genio…

…

…

¡¿Garbanzo?!

**-¡Hey! ¡Se supone que…!**

**-¡Sí! **–se alejó considerablemente; lo jaló del brazo para abrir la puerta… y una vez hecho prácticamente lo sacó volando

**¡PAS!**

Se estrelló contra la pared contraria… y de cabeza…

**-¡Eso es todo por hoy! –**se oía tan putamente relajado **–Y la próxima vez no te pongas tan melodramático, ¿si? La botana podía agarrar mal sabor-** y cerró la puerta tranquilamente

…

…

…

Roy se recargó en la puerta durante varios minutos mientras suspiraba largamente. Miró algún punto de la oficina… y sonrió…

…

…

Finalmente había podido…

…

…

…

**-Y por si te quedaban dudas, Edward** –susurró para sí –**Si adoro tu estatura… lo más lógico es pensar que también te adoro a ti, ¿no?**

Adentro el Coronel sonreía y presentía que pronto podría gozar plenamente de esa estatura…

Afuera Edward gritaba maldiciones, exigía explicaciones, trataba de lanzar sillas a la puerta de la oficina mientras era detenido por Alphonse… fue arrastrado a la salida del lugar al mismo tiempo que pataleaba y soltaba golpes a diestra y siniestra…

Pero claro: ninguna acción hacía que se le bajara el sonrojo de la cara… y mucho menos que se detuviera el frenético palpitar de su corazón…

…

…

Bueno, al menos ya sabía que no odiaba su estatura… y por primera vez pensó que no era tan malo ser bajito…

…

…

…

Ni una mierda, ¡CRECERÍA! ¡QUIEN SABE COMO, PERO SE ENCARGARÍA DE CRECER MÁS DE 20 CENTIMETROS! ¡ASÍ NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA MÁS ESE ESTUPIDO CORONEL SE BURLARIA DE ÉL!

…

…

…

…

Pero mientras lo hacía… ¿Por qué no alegrarse un poco?

**FIN**


End file.
